Zero The Uchiha
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This is a story about Obito's brother. How he lived through the day he lost his brother and how he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Zero and Obito are identical twin brothers. There are close brothers. The only difference is that Zero doesn't wear googles like Obito does.

Right now both kids are running to the Entrance Ceremony because there late.

They finally get there. And both sign glad for not being late. Kakashi signs expecting this and both boys glare at Kakashi.

"Here I think you'll be needing these", Rin says giving them the Ninja Academy Entrance Papers.

"Thank you!", Obito and Zero say Bowing to Rin.

Zero sees Anko and they glare at each other.

"Loser!", Anko says.

"Dango freak!", Zero says making Anko angry.

"What dud you call me", Anko says angrily.

"You heard me!", Zero says and Anko tackles Zero and they begin fighting.

"Here we go again", Asume said signing.

"It's quite cute and they make a good pair", Kurenai said.

"I wonder when they'll start dating?", Rin says happily and both Zero and Anko stand up straight hearing what they said and there blushing.

"We don't like each other we hate each other!", both say at the same time. They both look at each other.

"Stop copying me!", they both say and Obito is laughing at his twin's misfortune.

Zero feels someone patting his back and he turns to see his best friend Kaname Uchiha. (Couldn't come up with a good name)

"I feel sorry for you, who knows maybe when you guys start dating you may find Anko's nice side", Kaname whispered in Zero's ear making him blush.

"What was that?", Anko says curious of what there talking about.

"Nothing!", Kaname says not wanting Anko to attack him.

"This is gonna be a long day", Kakashi thinks.

IN CLASS

Zero, Anko and Kaname are sitting next to each other.

Anko and Zero are grumbling because they have to sit next to each other.

Both Zero and Anko are glaring at each other. Kaname laughs to himself.

"This is gonna be a long few years until graduation", Kaname thinks.

3 years later.

"I'm happy that I'm a genin but why was I paired with her?!", Zero says sitting next to Anko. The two are 12 years old.

Anko's eye twitches.

"I see you two are getting along", Orochimaru said sitting in front of them.

"What ever you say weird sensei", Zero said and Orochimaru chuckles.

"Eheheheh. You're an interesting one Zero", Orochimaru thinks smiling.

"Sensei. Why was I paired up with him?", Anko said pointing to Zero.

"Why you!", Zero says angrily but Orochimaru stops him.

"So tell me what your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll go first. My name is Orochimaru. My likes are favorite food eggs and favorite animal is a snake. my hobby is creating new techniques. No dislikes. Your turn", Orochimaru said pointing to Anko.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi! My likes are Dango, sweat bean soup. My dislikes are spicy foods and I hate Zero! My Hobby is tea ceremonies. My dream is to be the strongest Kunoichi in the village", Anko said.

"Now your turn", Orochimaru said pointing at Zero.

"My name is Zero Uchiha. My likes are my brother Obito, mom, dad, the uchiha clan and my best friend Kaname. My dislikes are people who hurt my family and especially my twin brother and Anko! My Hobby is taking walks and think while watching the clouds go by. My dream, no what I want most in the world is my brother to be safe", Zero said. Anko and Orochimaru are surprised hearing the last line.

"Ok you two get ready, before you can become genin you must do the bell test. You have to take away my two bells", Orochimaru said.

"What?! Another test?!", both Zero and Anko yell.

Orochimaru smirks at there reactions.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Zero was born first then Obito.

Zero is currently eating with his brother.

"So where's mom and dad?", Zero said.

"There on a mission, they'll be back tomorrow", Obito said.

"So you like Rin?", Zero said and Obito blushed.

"Who told you that!", Obito yells.

"I saw the way you look at her...", Zero said and Obito blushes and looks away. Zero smiles and pats Obito on the back.

"Don't worry brother, I know you'll win her love if you keep training!", Zero said and Obito smiles.

"I hope so, what about you and anko, I heard that Orochimaru is you're sensei? Is it true that he acts weird and reminds you of a snake?", Obito said.

"Yeah and I wish I didn't have to be paired up with Anko", Zero said.

"Why?", Obito said.

"We never get along. We're like fire and ice", Zero said and Obito is smirking.

"Why are you smirking?", Zero said.

"I heard opposites attract like you and Anko", Obito says and Zero blushes.

"What?!", Zero yells and Obito laughs.

"It's not funny!", Zero yells and Obito falls out of his chair laughing more.

AT TRAINING GROUND 7

Zero and Anko are waiting for Orochimaru.

"This is awkward, we haven't said a word to each other when we got here", Zero thinks.

"I should just start up a conversation it's getting awkward", Anko thinks and both turn to each other.

"So anything happened at home...", both say to each other and blush.

"Stop that!", both say again and stabs up.

"I said stop!", they both say again and then both heads are butting against each other.

"Should I give you two some time alone?", Orochimaru said standing in front of them and watching the whole thing smirking finding it amusing.

Both blush and turn to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru sensei! It's not what you think!", they both yell while blushing.

"Now shall we start the test?", Orochimaru said and both stand up and get in fighting stances.

"Let me explain the rules. You must take these two bells from me, if you do you pass. But if you fail you will be sent back to the academy. You can use your shuriken's", Orochimaru said.

"This is gonna be hard, two of us against a Jonin. We must work together if we even have a chance of taking the bells", Zero said.

orochimaru smiles.

"When I give the signal then the test begins", orochimaru said.

Zero and Anko get ready.

"Now...begin!", orochimaru said and both Zero and Anko disappeared.

"Hehehe, there hidden quite well", orochimaru thinks smiling.

Zero and Anko are on a branch behind the leaves watching orochimaru.

"Got any ideas?", Anko said.

"Just one", Zero said.

WHERE OROCHIMARU IS

Orochimaru sees Zero and Anko running towards him.

"I was expecting more", Orochimaru thought. Zero throws a punch which he catches and throws Zero at Anko. Then they both turned to smoke surprising Orochimaru.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu?", Orochimaru thinks and looks up and sees Zero above him.

FIRE BALL JUTSU!

"What? But he's a Genin?!", Orochimaru thinks surprised.

Orochimaru moves back dodging the flame and notices Zero smiling. Orochimaru looks and sees Anko heading fur the bells. Orochimaru smiles.

"These kids are quite good but...", Orochimaru thinks sweeps Anko's feet. Zero punches Orochimaru but he turns to smoke.

Zero's eyes widen.

"What?! Just a Shadow Clone!", Zero says.

"Too slow", Orochimaru says behind Zero shocking him. Zero turns fast but was kicked away.

Zero and Anko stand up and charge at Orochimaru.

"I'm better...", Orochimaru thinks spinning kick both of them away.

HIDDEN SHADOE SNAKE HANDS!

Orochimaru says and snakes come out of his sleeve wrapping around Zero and Anko.

"I guess I win", Orochimaru says and both Zero and Anko look down sadly.

"Dammit we lost!", Zero thinks sadly.

The snakes recede.

"You pass...", Orochimaru says surprising them. Orochimaru starts walking away.

"How did we pass?", Anko said.

"You two worked as a team. This test was made for team work", Orochimaru says.

"Yeah we pass!", Zero yells and hugs Anko while she is smiling.

Orochimaru has an eyebrow raised seeing this.

Both Zero and Anko freeze and notice what there doing. Both of there eyes widen and blush a lot. Both let go.

Orochimaru signs.

"Young love...", Orochimaru says walking away.

"We're not in love!", both yell blushing more.

"What ever you say", Orochimaru says smiling enjoying this moment.

Both Zero and Anko's eye twitches.

"Jackass!", both think.

Then Orochimaru appears in front of them.

"Did you guys think of something insulting to me?", Orochimaru says and both of them get a little scared.

"N-No Orochimaru Sensei!", Anko says.

"Y-Yeah we didn't think of anything!", Zero said then Orochimaru puts his hands on there heads and ruffles there hairs.

"It was a joke. See you tomorrow for you first mission", Orochimaru said and Shunshin away.

Zero and Anko both smile.

"He's pretty awesome", Zero said.

"Yeah, he is", Anko said both smiling.

Both Anko and Zero look at each other then looks away.

"Soooooooo, what should we do now?", Zero says trying to start a conversation.

"We could go to my favorite Dango Shop", Anko says smiling at Zero.

Zero swallows.

"Me and you, as in a d-d", Zero says and Anko finishes.

"It could be a date if you want it to be, come on", Anko says grabbing Zero's hand making him follow.

"Oh and you're buying", Anko says and Zero looks down sadly.

AT HOME

Zero is sitting next to Obito at the table and in front of them is there mom and dad.

"So Zero I heard that Orochimaru is your sensei?", Dad says.

"Yeah be is and he's pretty cool", Zero says and the parents share a look.

"Just be careful around him Zero, he's not like the other jonin", Mom says.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself", Zero says and both mom and dad smile.

"Moving on, hey Zero I saw you were eating at the dango shop with Anko, could it be that you were on a da-", Obito was stopped by Zero putting his hands over Obito's mouth.

The parents smile.

"Looks like little Zero is growing up", mom says and Zero blushes.

"When can we meet her?", dad says and Zero head slams on the table.

"I hate my life...", Zero says and the three laugh.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

SIX MONTHS LATER

IF I DIDN'T MENTION IT I FORGOT TO SAY KANAME IS A BOY.

Zero, Anko and Orochimaru and also Kaname who's an extra member are jumping tree branch to tree branch. They are heading to there destination. There on there first C-Rank mission.

Orochimaru looks at the night sky and jumps to the ground. The other two jump down behind Orochimaru.

"We'll rest here tonight", Orochimaru said.

"Why here?", Zero said.

"Because this place gives is a good view of our surroundings", Anko said looking through her stuff.

Zero and Kaname take out there sleeping bags and set then down. They then sit in them. Zero sees the sad look on Anko's face.

"What's wrong?", Zero said.

"I forgot my sleeping bag...", Anko said then thought of something and looks away blushing.

"If its ok with you... That we share your sleeping bag...", Anko says and Zero blushes. Zero looks and his eye twitches seeing Kaname giving him a thumbs up.

"Ok... We can share", Zero said and moves a little to the right a Anko slides in the sleeping bag blushing. Orochimaru is watching this all with a raised eye brow.

NEXT DAY

Zero wakes up and finds Anko cuddling with him.

Anko then whispers some words in her sleep.

"Cute uchiha", Anko says making Zero blush. Zero then smiles and moves a stray he off her face.

"She looks peaceful. Also quite cute", Zero thinks and Anko opens eyes start to move. She opens her eyes.

"Morning", Zero said and Anko looks and sees herself cuddling next to Zero. Anko blushes madly and lets go.

"S-Sorry", Anko said.

"It's ok", Zero says getting out of his sleeping bag as well as Anko and starts putting it away.

"Finally awake?", Kaname says standing next to Orochimaru.

"We could have woken you but the smiles on your faces told is to give you more time", Kaname says making them angry while blushing red.

"We should go now", Orochimaru said.

"Ok sensei", both say and they start heading for there destination. They finally arrive and find the person we're guarding who's standing by a hotel.

"So your our client we have to bring to the leaf village?", Zero says.

"Yes I am and I hope you will do everything in your power to protect me", client says.

"Don't worry we'll protect you!", Kaname says.

"So why did you want us to guard you?", Zero said wondering.

"You know thieves or rouge ninja", Client says and Orochimaru eyes narrow knowing this is a trap but then looks at Zero and Kaname wanting to see there sharingan.

TIME SKIP HALF WAY TO THE LEAF VILLAGE

Zero and the others are walking when they stop.

Orochimaru turns to them.

"Where's Anko?", Orochimaru said and Zero looks behind but Anko isn't there.

"She was just behind me?!", Zero said shocked.

They all hear a scream.

"Anko!", Zero yells heading towards the direction.

"Wait Zero!", Kaname yells running towards him.

"Idiot. Follow me", Orochimaru said running towards the scream as well as the client.

When they arrive they see 4 ninja's. and Anko is tied to a tree knocked out.

"Anko!", Zero yells.

"Ehehehehe you fell in my trap", the client say taking off his cloths to show he's wearing a jonin best and wearing a Iwagakure head band as well as the others.

"So I was right and you weren't telling us the full story", Orochimaru says without his expression changing in the slightest.

"If we can kidnap the two Uchiha's and use them we'll definitely get promoted to", one of them said and turned invisible.

"I'll take this guy on you two take the others", Orochimaru said leaving with the jonin.

"Four against two that didn't seem fair", Zero said.

"Ehehehe stupid boy", another said.

"Zero stay back I'll take care of them", Kaname says and activates the sharingan with three tomo's.

Kaname moves fast and stabs the invisible guy killing him.

"Hey I want to fight to!", Zero yells taking out a Kunai. Zero runs at one of them and they begin to clash.

"Zero I can handle them just say back!", Kane yells and sees one of them about to hit zero from behind.

Kaname moves fast and blocks the attack. Kaname eyes change.

"I have to use it", Kaname thinks with his eyes done changing. They look like a black square with four red dots at the edge and a red dot in the middle.

They share a stare. That was his mistake. The ninja stops being caught in Genjutsu and Kaname kills him. His eyes turn back to normal. Kaname looks and sees Zero fighting two ninja. Zero attacks one of them while the other goes next to Anko and puts his Kunai next to her throat.

Zero's eyes widen.

FLASH BACK

Zero is sitting next to Obito and Kaname looking at the clouds.

"I can't believe you awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan", Zero says amazed.

"Yeah but I haven't mastered it yet but I can put people under genjutsu easily with just one look in my eyes. My genjutsu has become stronger when I'm using it", Kaname says.

"Lucky", Zero and Obito said.

"So Zero when will you try and ask Anko out?", Kaname says.

"I don't know, she's strong and I'm just some weak Uchiha", Zero says saddly.

"Your not weak! When you awaken your Sharingan you will show the enemy the power of the Uchiha!", Obito says.

"Thanks guys, you're the best", Zero says.

FLASH BACK END

"I will not allow him to kill Anko!", Zero thinks and his eyes turn into the sharingan with two tomo's.

HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HAND!

Zero yells and snakes come out of his all eve and head for the ninja. The ninja jumps back.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Zero yells and three clones appear.

They surround the ninja.

FIRE BALL JUSTU!

All four yell and the ninja jumps up dishing but above him is Zero.

"When did he?", the ninja thinks but it was to late and Zero slashes his neck killing him.

Zero lands on the ground.

"Man that was hard", Zero said and his eyes turn back to normal. Zero looks at Kaname.

"Kane is the strongest Uchiha out of all of us. He awakened the Mangekyo Shatingan. I could never beat him", Zero thinks while smiling sadly.

"Good job in awakening your Sharingan", Kaname said and Zero smiles.

"Thanks", Zero said.

"What happened?", Anko said waking up.

"Nothing much just saving you from enemy ninja", Zero says surprising her.

"He's kidding right", Anko says.

"No he's right", Kaname said.

"What?! You to got all the action while I'm tied to a tree! That isn't fair!", Anko yells and Orochimaru appears next to Anko cutting her loose.

"Sensei!", Zero said surprised.

"I dealt with the enemy", Orochimaru said.

"Phew, now we can all go home. Can't wait and see lord third's reaction when he finds out", Zero said smiling.

"That would be interesting to see", Orochimaru said.

TIME SKIP

SIX MONTHS LATER

Zero and Anko are 13.

"So you're signing us for the chunin exams?", Zero said.

"Yes, we are in the third great ninja war and I know your ready", Orochimaru said smiling.

"Yes that's what I'm talking about! Who will be our third team mate!", Zero says standing next to Anko.

"I will be", Kaname says and both Zero and Anko smile.

Unknown to Zero he will be experiencing pain like Obito went through but far greater.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING. SORRY IF IM RUSHING IT I WANT TO GET TO THE START OF THE NARUTO SERIES.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I'll be going through it fast. I want to get to the Naruto series. When I do the chapters will be longer.

Chapter 4

Zero, Anko and Kaname are at the second part listening to the rules for the second stage.

Zero starts to fall asleep because the rules are boring and Anko steps on Zero's foot making him yell in pain.

"Yes is there a question?", the proctor says.

"No, no it's nothing", Zero says holding his right foot and then glares at Anko. Then Zero notices that Obito is missing.

"Where's Obito?", Zero said to Rin.

"I don't know?", Rin said.

"That moron is always late!", Kakashi said and Zero glares at Kakashi.

"Don't you dare say that about my little brother again if you know what's good for you", Zero says and Kakashi glares back.

"Is that a threat?", Kakashi says.

"No, it's a promise!", Zero says and both Anko and Rin get between them. They start pulling them in the other direction.

"Naruto what were you doing?", Kaname says.

"I heard they way he talks about my brother. I don't like him", Zero says.

"Zero remember you can't just attack a comrade, I know there was a fight about to break out", Anko said.

"I don't think of him as a comrade", Zero said.

TIME SKIP

"You did a good job Obito, you'll get him next time", Zero says to Obito who has a bandage on his left eye. They are currently watching the CHUUNIN EXAM: 3RD STAGE  
Individual Battle

Zero and Anko became Chunin.

Zero looks and sees Obito looking at Rib sadly. Zero looks at Rin and his eyes widen.

"So Rin likes Kakashi...", Zero thinks sadly.

TIME SKIP

Kakashi was promoted to Jonin.

Zero meets with everyone to talk about the the present they'll give Kakashi. Zero just comes to bring Obito home it's almost dinner.

Zero sees flowed behind Obito.

"He was trying to give those to Rin, he must've not have known that they weren't gonna be alone", Zero thinks sadly for his younger brother.

Zero is walking home with Obito and Kaname.

"Don't worry Obito, we believe in you. You can win over Rin's love!", Zero says.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before she falls for you!", Kaname says.

"Yeah but... She likes Kakashi...", Obito says sadly.

"Kakashi has a flaw, he always follows the rules and laws, sometimes you have to do what is right and protect your comrades", Zero says and Obito smiles.

"Thanks guys", Obito said.

TIME SKIP

Zero is at home when he heard a knock at the door. Zero walks to the door and opened it. He sees Kakashi, Rin, Anko and Kaname, they all look sad.

"What's wrong and where's Obito?", Zero said and they look down saddly with a tear leaving Rin's eyes.

Kakashi hands Zero Obito's googles that he always wears.

"This has to be a joke come on this joke isn't funny anymore", Zero said.

"I'm sorry, he died and its all my fault. He gave me this", Kakashi said pushing his head band up showing Obito's sharingan. Zero's eyes widen and tears go down his eyes. Then he has a look of pure rage. His sharingan activates and a third tomoe appears. Faster then anyone could move Zero jumped at Kakashi knocking him to the ground and begins punching him in the face without stopping. Kaname then pulls Zero back but having trouble holding him because Zero is struggling. Zero stops struggling.

"I will never forgive... You took away the most important person in my life", Zero says and starts to walk away.

"Zero wait!", Anko says running next to zero and holds his arm but Zero knocks her hands away.

"I want to be alone...", Zero says holding Obito's googles.

"Zero...", Anko says saddly.

TIME SKIP

Zero is at Obito's and Rin's graves

"Brother... Rin...", Zero said and Kaname appears.

"Zero we have a mission. The reason team hasn't come back yet and we have to investigate", Kaname says.

"... Fine...", Zero yells getting up.

OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE

Zero and Kaname are running through trees and there eyes narrow. Both activating there sharingan. Both jump on the ground. Kaname takes out his sword that looks like Ichigo's bankai version 1 from bleach.

"We're surrounded", Kaname says.

"I already know", Zero says 25 stone ninjas appear.

"Look at what we have here. Two leaf ninja and there Uchiha", the leader says.

"Stone ninja, now I can take my anger on them", Zero says.

"Lets do this", Kaname says.

10 minutes later.

Zero and Kaname are hiding behind a tree. They killed 10 so far.

"Dammit, I used the MS to much", Kaname says with blood going down his eyes. Both of them are tired.

"We're out numbered. What will we do?", Zero said holding a Kunai.

Kaname is looking at Zero remembering how to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. You must kill your best friend to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"There's one way... Zero, you must kill me to awaken your Mangekyou Sharingan", Kaname says making Zero's eyes go wide.

"W-What are you saying?! We'll get through this, think of your family!", Zero says and Kaname smiles.

"I do t gave a family, my mother and father died when I was little, a close friend of my fathers took care if me... I had no one until I met you. Your like a little brother to me, it was because of you I made it this far", Kaname says smiling and Zero's eyes widen. Kaname then grabs Zero's hand that has the Kunai and stabs his heart.

"Protect Anko the one you love, you are the one who can become the strongest Uchiha", Kane says and coughs up blood.

"I leave you my sword...", Kane says falling to the ground dead.

Zero just stands there not moving and inch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Zero screams holding his head. He's remembering all the times he's spent with Obito and Kaname, both of them were the closest people to him. And now there gone.

Zero's eyes change into Obito's MS. Because there twins they share the same Mangekyou Sharingan and its ability's.

The stone ninja are heading for Zero's location.

Zero picks up the sword. The weird thing about what's happened is that Zero isn't shedding any tears.

"RAWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zero yells and all the stone see him. Zero chafes and one of them throws there shurikens but they just pass right through Zero.

"Don't mess with Stone!", a stone ninja says with a sword and swings but its just passed right through him. Zero swings and cuts off the guys head and blood splatters on Zero's face.

"RAWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zero yells and two ninja's appear on Zero's sides and swings but there swords pass through him and they hit each other.

GUAH!", they both yell in pain and zero takes two Kunai's out and stabs them in the head killing them.

"How is that our attacks are just passing through him!", one of them yells.

Then it happened. A black Susanoo ribcage forms around Zero and a black arm and black hand appear and grab one of the ninja and lifts him in the air.

"Wait! Don-", he was stopped by Zero crushing him.

"RAWWWHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zero yells and more of the Susanoo is formed. A skeleton with two horns. One horn is on the left side of the head and one is on the right side. The color of the Susanoo is black.

Zero grabs one of them and snaps there neck in front of the others.

"W-What is he!", one of then yells. Zero runs at them and starts killing one by one with Kaname's sword which is now his.

Zero waves hand signs. Zero's sword has electricity running through it.

Zero stands another guy in rage through the heart.

His Susanoo grabs a guy and rios him apart literally.

Unknown to Zero, two people were watching.

"He's acting just like you when you lost Rin but more bloody", Zetsu said.

"We are twins. I can feel his hate and him thinking of losing me and now losing Kaname enraged Zero. But I never expected his Susanoo to form this fast", Obito said.

"RAWHHHHHHH!

Zero yells stabinh the last guy through the head with his sword.

"I think there this way!", someone yells and back up arrives.

"The stone ninja are shocked seeing what happened.

"D-Did he do all this,?!", one of the. Says shocked seeing all the blood of there comrades everywhere.

"Retrea-", he's stopped by the Susanoo hand crushing him.

"DIE!

Zero yells running at them. He begins slaughtering then without mercy until one was left.

"P-Please don't kill me!", The stone ninja says scared.

SUMMONING JUTSU!

Zero says and a giant snake appears and bites the stone ninja. He screams but it stops when he's fully eaten.

The snake disappears.

"Zero, Kaname! Are you here!", Anko yells running with back up trying to find zero and Kaname. They stop seeing Zero carrying a dead Kaname bridal style. Zero has blood all over his face.

There blood and guys everywhere. Dead body's that look ripped apart.

Anko covers her mouth never seeing this before.

"I killed then all...", Zero says passing Anko and starts walking back to the hidden leaf village.

"He did this", someone said and he's and uchiha.

"Yeah, did you see his eyes! That was the Mangekyou Sharingan!", another said.

"Zero...", Anko says worriedly.

TIME SKIP

Zero is sitting in a hospital bed with Uchiha members around him. One of them is reading Kaname's will.

"Are you serious", Zero says shocked.

"Yes, it say hear when I die transplant my eyes into Zero's", Fugaku said holding the paper and handing it to Zero.

"So... He planned this all along for me to receive the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan", Zero said.

"We have medical ninja ready for the transplant. We will allow this since Kaname's parents we're my friends. And they died protecting the Uchiha clan. So what is your choice", Fugaku said.

"I won't allow my friends last wish be thrown away, do it", Zero says.

TIME SKIP 3 DAYS LATER

Anko is walking to Zero's hospital room holding flowers. She is stopped by two uchiha.

"Who are you?", Inabi Uchiha said.

"State your business", Yashiro Uchiha said.

"I'm Zero's teammate, Anko Mitarashi. Can I see him", Anko says and both the uchiha activate there sharingan.

"No you can't, right now he's reacov-", Yashiro is stopped by Zero saying inside the room.

"Let her come in", Zero says surprising them.

"Only 2 minutes", Inabi said. Both are guarding Zero since he has the EMS.

Anko enters holding flowers. Zero smiles and raises and eyebrow. He has bandages around his eyes.

"Flowers?", Zero said making Anko blush.

"How did you-", Anko says and Zero cuts her off.

"I can smell the flowers. They smell nice", Zero said.

"So when are you able to take them off?", Anko says.

"Well yesterday I could have but I want you to do the honors", Zero says and Anko blushes.

"Fine, but your treating me to dango", Anko says and Zero chuckles.

"Fine. So unwrap them", Zero says and Anko begins to unwrap them. After she's done she is shocked seeing Zero's eyes. Look up on google.

art/Dominator-Mangekyou-Sharingan-293519084

Thats what his EMS looks like.

"So?", Zero said.

"They look nice...", Anko says but stops and sees the closeness there at. They begin leaning into each other and kiss. The moment is ruined by Yashiro saying times up.

Both are blushing red.

They both leave the room and Yashiro and Inabi are shocked seeing Zero's EMS.

"I'll be leaving with Anko, do you have a problem with that?", Zero says.

"N-No!", Yashiro says not wanting to see the power he unleashed on the enemy ninja.

"Good", Zero says leaving with Anko.

AT KANAME'S GRAVE

Its next to Obito's and Rin's.

"Kaname, thank you. I'll use the power you have me to protect Anko and everyone else", Zero says with Anko next to him.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AT THE START OF THE NARUTO SERIES.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING. THE CREDIT FOR THE EMS DESIGN GOES TO Znoxyboy on deviantART.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

Zero and Anko are currently sleeping in the same bed. Both are 24 years old. Zero is at Kage level and also mastered Snake sage mode.

Zero wakes up and sits up and yawns.

Zero gets out of bed.

"Zerooooooo. Come back to bed", Anko says looking at Zero.

"Sorry Anko but I want to get up now", Zero said getting dressed.

"Pleassssssssssse", Anko says with puppy dog eyes and Zero sighs.

"Fine, 20 more minutes", Zero says getting undressed and going back in bed and Anko cuddles with Zero.

TIME SKIP

Zero is heading to the hokage tower.

Zero is wearing the same clothes as Kakashi but the only difference is that his jonin vest and pants are red, on the back of the vest is the Uchiha symbol and on top of the symbol is the Swirl. Around Zero's neck is Obito's googles.

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

"You four will also have another jonin joining you as well, since its your first  
C-Rank mission Zero will be joining you", Third Hokage says and both Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widening.

They hear a knock on the door.

"You can come in Zero", Hokage says and Zero enters.

Zero passes Kakashi with put sparing a look.

"So he's one of the last Uchiha like me...", Sasuke thinks hearing stories about how strong Zero is.

"I need another S-rank mission", Zero said.

"Sorry there aren't any right now, I decided you will be on a mission with Team 7", Hokage says and Zero's eyes turn into the sharingan.

Zero leans in closer to the Hokage.

"Are you so sure about that, I might end up killing Kakashi?", Zero said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno", Hokage says and Zero's eyes widen a little. Zero deactivates his sharingan and turns and looks at the three genin.

"Interesting, the fourth hokages son and Itachi's little brother", Zero thinks.

"Fine, I'm bored anyways", Zero says.

"How's your wife doing?", Third Hokage says.

"She's doing fine", Zero said.

"You're C rank mission is to escort a certain person", Hokage says.

"Really? Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?", Naruto says.

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?", Hokage says and they all turn.

A man enters holding a bottle a whiskey.

"What? They're all kids!", the man says and drinks his whiskey.

"Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?", he says and Naruto laughs not knowing he's talking about him... Idiot.

"Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?", Naruto says and both Sasuke and Sakura move next to him to show him he's the smallest.

"I'm going to kill you!", Naruto yells while Kakashi holds him up.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot", Kakashi says and the man stops drinking.

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge", Tazuna says.

TIME SKIP

"All right! Lets go!", Naruto yells like an idiot.

"What are you all excited for?", Sakura said.

"Because ice never gone outside the village before", Naruto says.

"Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?", Tazuna says pointing at Naruto.

"We are Jonin, we will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry", Kakashi says and looks at Zero and sees him staring at the clouds.

"Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of hokage one day. The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Rembwr it!", Naruto yells.

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one", Tazuna said.

"Shu-", Naruto is stopped by Zero.

"Will you be quiet, you're annoying me", Zero said.

"What?! Why you-", Naruto yells but kakashi appears behind him and clamps him mouth shut.

"Naruto I suggest you don't make him angry, for one reason he's stronger then me and two he can kill you", Kakashi says and Naruto turns blue and sweats.

They begin walking and Zero looks at the tree already knowing there being followed.

"Pathetic", Zero thinks.

TIME SKIP

There all walking.

"Hey, Tazuna...", Sakura says.

"What is it?", Tazuna said.

"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?", Sakura said.

"What about it?", Tazuna said.

"Kakashi sensei, are there also ninja in that country?", Sakura says.

"No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave. But while the culture and customs of the other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land...the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. The are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like the Country of the Wave, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries... There is no need for a ninja village. Among the countries that have a ninja village... Since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth...occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers. Country of Fire, hidden leaf village. Country of water, hidden mist village. Country of Lightning, hidden cloud village. Country of wind, hidden sand village. Country of earth, hidden rock village. Only the leader of each hidden village is allowed to carry the name of "Kage". Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, otherwise know as the "Five Kages",...are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world", Kakashi said.

"Wow, so the Hokage must be a great man!", Sakura says and both her and Naruto start thinking bad stuff about old man third.

"He may be old but he can still kick you guys asses including you kakashi", Zero said and continues walking.

TIME SKIP

There walking and both Kakashi and Zero spot a puddle.

"These guys are so stupid", Zero thinks.

They continue walking.

The two guys come out of the puddle.

They wrap there chains around Kakashi and Zero.

They both pull and Kakashi and Zero turn to pieces.

TIME SKIP

Zero decides to step in.

One of them cuts Naruto's hand and is about to  
Kill him when suddenly Zero appears above him smashing him to the ground hard.

"Too slow", Zero said and starts dragging the guy and throws him at Kakashi's feet.  
Kakashi picks him up and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away", Zero said.

"Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Sakura, you too", Kakashi said.

Zero looks at Naruto.

"Hey! Are you hurt... You big chicken", Sasuke says and Naruto gets angry.

"Sasuke!", Naruto yells starting to move.

"Naruto!", Kakashi yells stoping him.

"There's poison on these guys nails. We need to take out the poison right away", Kakashi says.

"What?", Naruto says and looks and his left hand that's cut and has blood on it.

"We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move that much, or the poison will spread through your body. By the war, Tazuna...", Kakashi says.

"W-What is it?", Tazuna says.

"I need to talk to you", Kakashi says.

TIME SKIP

"If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission", Kakashi said.

"This mission is our if our league. Lets quit! We need anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood out if Naruto, too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!", Sakura says.

"This sure is a burden. Lets go back to the village to cure Naruto", Kakashi says and Naruto takes out a Kunai.

Naruto then stabs his hand. Zero smiles.

"Why am I so different... Why am I always... Damn it!", Naruto says.

"Naruto, what are you doing?", Sakura said.

"I should be stronger... I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day... I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this Kunai! The mission is still on", Naruto says.

"I like this one", Zero said smiling.

"Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poison blood so spiritedly... But you're going to die from loss of blood if any more comes out", Kakashi says.

"...", Naruto starts turning blue and sweats.

"It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously", Kakashi says and Naruto freaks out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't die like this!", Naruto yells panicking.

"Show me your hand", Kakashi says and Naruto shows him his hand.

Kakashi looks at the cut and his eyes widen seeing it heal already.

"Um, um... Am I... Okay? You have a serious look on your face", Naruto said scared.

"You should be okay", Kakashi says wrapping Naruto's hand.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. No flaming.

Chapter 6

There on a boat and there in a thick mist.

"The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead", Sakura said.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of Wave", the guy who owns the boat said quietly.

They can now see the bridge.

"It's huge!", Naruto yells like an idiot.

"Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine in other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble", the owner says.

Zero is sleeping not giving a crap what's happening.

"It looks like I have to tell the real story. I mean, I would like fir you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out if your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life", Tazuna said.

"An extremely terrible man?", Kakashi said.

"Yes", Tazuna said.

"Who is it?", Kakashi said.

"You should have all at least heard of the name... He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gato", Tazuna said.

"Gato? Of Gato transport, he's a business leader, everyone knows him", Kakashi said.

"Who's that?", Naruto said.

"Gato. He's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations. He sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago, when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government our very lives. But there's one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder", Tazuna said.

"So that's it, since your the one building the bridge, Gato wants to get rid of you", Sakura said.

"Then those ninjas were sent by Gato", Sasuke said.

"But I dint understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?", Kakashi said.

"The Country of Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not gave much money. And we do not have much either. We don't have money to request for an expensive B rank or above mission. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure... While I go home. But there's no need fir you to blame yourselves. Only my eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more. And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But it's bit your fault", Tazuna says and they all look at each other while Zero is still sleeping.

"I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you", Kakashi said.

"That's good to hear", Tazuna says.

"We're almost there. Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet", the owner says.

"Thanks", Tazuna says and they go under a bridge.

When they get to the other side they see a village.

Zero wakes up and they get off the boat.

"This is as far as I go. Later", the owner says.

"Sure. Thanks a lot", Tazuna says.

"Be careful", owner says and starts the motor and leaves.

"All right, take me home safely", Tazuna says.

"Okay", Kakashi said.

"What ever", Zero said.

They all begin walking through a forest.

Zero looks at the sky, bored.

Then all of a sudden Naruto runs ahead of them and looks around.

"There!", Naruto yells throwing a Kunai into a bush.

"... Idiot", Zero thinks.

"Oh, it was just a mouse", Naruto said trying to act cool but failing miserably.

"Stop showing off! There was nothing there!", Sakura yells.

"Please, Naruto, don't use your throwing knives so abusively. It's dangerous in the first place", Kakashi says.

"Hey, you dwarf! Don't scare us!", Tazuna yells.

"I see someone hiding over there. No, is he over there?", Naruto says then Zero and Kakashi look to the left seeing something.

"There!", Naruto yells throwing another Kunai.

"I told you to stop!", Sakura yells hitting Naruto in the head.

"But I really did sense someone", Naruto said holding his head.

"Liar! Cut it out", Sakura says.

Both Zero and Kakashi look behind a bush and see a white bunny petrified with a Kunai above it.

"Nice Kakashi, you're student almost murdered an innocent bunny", Zero said.

"S-Sorry", Kakashi said.

Both Zero and Kakashi share a glance thinking the same thing about the bunny fur being white.

Sakura sees the bunny.

"Naruto! Look at what you've done!", Sakura says.

Rabbit!", Naruto yells running towards the rabbit. Naruto holds the rabbit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. Sorry, rabbit", Naruto says.

Zero looks at the trees.

Kakashi eyes widen.

"Everyone, duck!", Kakashi yells and they duck.

A giant blade goes over them and hits a tree.

Someone appears standing on the handle.

"Oh, my, my, you are Zabuza Monochi, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Mist Village", Kakashi says.

Naruto moves towards him but Kakashi stops him.

"You're in the way. Stay back, everyone", Kakashi said.

"Why?!", Naruto yells.

"He's way different from the guys we met before", Kakashi says and puts a hand to his head band.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi of the Sharingan. I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer", Zabuza said.

"Zero... I'm sorry but I must use the sharingan", Kakashi says and Zero glars at Kakashi for using his brothers eye.

"Everyone, protect Tazuna. Don't join the battle. To not interfere with the battle is teamwork. Fight me...", Kakashi says revealing the sharingan.

Zero goes against a tree and closes his eyes and starts sleeping boy wanting to help Kakashi.

"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about", Zabuza says.

"You guys have been saying Sharingan, but what is it?", Naruto says.

"Sharingan... A rare power it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or dojutsu. Can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. And reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special rare form of dojutsu. However there's more to the sharingan than that, a lot more", Sasuke said.

"Mangekyo Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan", Zero thinks.

"You got it right boy. But you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze and opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail. As for you jonin, in the assassination unit of the hidden mist. We had a standing order to destroy you on sight, you're profile was in our bingo book, it called you the man who copied over a thousand ninjutsu. Kakashi, the copy ninja", Zabuza said and looks at the sleeping Zero.

"Could he be the one we were ordered to flee on sight", Zabuza said.

"Wow that's so cool!", Naruto says.

"Enough taking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now!", Zabuza says and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura guard Tazuna.

"So I'll have to eliminate you first hey Kakashi, so be it", Zabuza says disappearing with his blade.

Zabuza appears on the water

HIDDEN MIST JUTSU

Zabuza says and a thick mist appears.

"Sensei!", Sakura says seeing Kakashi walk forward.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but...", Kakashi said.

"What is he?", Sakura said.

"Zabuza Momonchi. He was in the Hidden Village if Mist's ANBU, and was known for his "silent killing" techniques", Kakashi said.

"Silent...?", Naruto said.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I cannot use my sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let your guard down. But if you fail, you're only going to die. But you won't if Zero feels like helping", Kakashi says.

"You're so carefree...", Sakura said.

"The mist is getting thicker!", Naruto said.

"The Country of the Wave is surrounded by the ocean, so a mist often emerges", Tazuna says and Kakashi disappears.

"Sensei!", Sakura said.

"Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?", Zabuza says.

Kakashi then disperses the mist.

Sasuke is then shocked feeling the murderous intent of the two jonin.

"Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I wine let anyone on my team die", Kakashi said looking at them.

"I don't know about that", Zabuza says appearing in front of Tazuna and behind Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"This is the end", Zabuza says and swings his blade. Kakashi moves fast blocking it. Kakashi stabbed Zanuza and water is coming out. Zabuza appears behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!", Naruto yells pointing at Zabuza.

Kakashi looks behind at Zabuza and the one in front if him turns to water.

"Die!", Zabuza yells swinging his blade cutting Kakashi in half. But it was a water clone. Zabuza's eyes widen.

A Kunai is held at Zabuza's neck.

"Don't move. This is the end", Kakashi says.

"Wow!", Naruto yells.

"Ehehehehe. Is this the end? You don't understand. You can't defeat me with your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that. Ehehehe. But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my water clone techniques when you said, "I don't let anyone on my team die". By making your clone speak as of it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone... While the real one used the hidden mist jutsu to hide and observe my movements. However...", Zabuza says and another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi making Kakashi's eyes widen.

"I'm not that easy to defeat", Zabuza says and the one in front if him turns to water.

"That one's a fake, too!", Naruto yells and Zabuza swings his blade and Kakashi ducks. Then Zanuza kicks Kakashi in the water. Zabuza grabs his blade and runs towards Kakashi. Zabuza then sees Caltrops on the ground.

Zabuza stops.

"How idiotic", Zabuza says and jumps in the water.

"Sensei!", Naruto yells.

Kakashi rises from the water. Zabuza appears behind him standing on the water and does hand signs.

"Idiot", Zabuza says.

WATER PRISON JUTSU!

Zabuza says and Kakashi is trapped in water.

"Hehehehe. You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now them, Kakashi... I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them", Zabuza says she makes a hand sign.

WATER CLONE JUTSU

Zabuza says and a eater clone appears.

"Eheheheheh. The three if you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three aren't ninja", Zabuza said and a mist appears.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN KAKASHI IS ABOUT TO BE FREE.

Zabuza jumps over the second shuriken.

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!", Zabuza says.

The shuriken transforms into Naruto who's holding a Kunai.

"What!", Zabuza says looking at Naruto shocked.

"Eat this!", Naruto yells throwing a Kunai.

Zabuza lets go of the water prison and dodges.

Zabuza looks pissed at Naruto with his cheek cut and bleeding

Zabuza then spins the shuriken sasuke threw in his left hand.

"You damn kid!", Zabuza yells about to throw it but it was stopped by a sword.

Zero is standing in front of Zabuza holding his sword.

"He disturbed my sleep", Zero said with his eyes closed. Zero opens his eyes revealing the sharingan and releases killing intent that's greater then Kakashi and Zabuzas. Kakashi looks up and Zero.

"Kakashi he's mine, leave now", Zero said.

Naruto rises from the water and sees Zero.

"Naruto, toot plan was impressive. You have all sure grown", Kakashi said standing.

"I used shadow clone jutsu to hide the fact that I transformed into a Fuma shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza. We were also able to get rid of the water clone, so it was a success!", Naruto said.

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison", Zabuza said.

"What you said is so full of crap", Zero says and Zabuza looks at Zero angrily.

"I'm bored, I'm gonna fight now", Zero said.

"So you're him. The one who is called The Demon of the Uchiha clan or the second Madara, Zero Uchiha. We could never get a picture of you in our bingo book because all the spy's we sent were sent back without a head", Zabuza said.

"Don't blame me they were pathetic at finding out who I am. And to obvious", Zero said.

"Second madara?! How strong is he?", Sasuke thought.

Zabuza then make the shuriken become one and pushes down. Zero then runs lightning through the blade cutting the shuriken in half shocking Zabuza. Zero kicks Zabuza away.

Both jump away and Zabuza dies hand signs. Zero is watching it all and does different hand signs. The whole time Kakashi is watching with his sharingan seeing it all.

WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!

FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FIREBALL JUTSU!

Both attacks hit making an explosion. Both charge at each other and there swords clash.

"Weak", Zero said and puts lightning charkra in his blade and it begins to cut through his blade making Zabuza's eyes widen. Zabuza jumps back.

"Zero isn't serious yet", Kakashi thinks.

They both do more hand signs again.

WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!

Zabuza yells and a giant water vortex heads for Zero.

FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!

Zero yells and unleashes a huge fire going right through the vortex making an explosion. Zabuza flys back and hits a tree. Kakashi throws his Kunai hitting Zabuza. Kakashi is standing on a tree branch.

"You're finished", Kakashi said and Zabuza looks at Kakashi.

"How", Zabuza said.

"He was simply to strong for you, his eyes are better then mine. This is your last battle, ever", Kakashi said holding a Kunai then suddenly two Senbon hit Zabuza in the neck.

There all shocked but Zero just looks at the guy in the mask who's standing on a tree branch.

Zabuza falls to the ground.

"You were right. It was his last battle", the guy says.

Zero deactivates his Sharingan.

Kakashi goes to Zabuza and checks his pulse but feels nothing.

Zero puts away his sword.

"No vital signs", Kakashi says looking at the guy who bows to them.

"Thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down", He says.

"By your mask I see your a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist", Kakashi said.

"Impressive. You're well informed", He says.

"A tracker ninja!", Naruto says moving in front of Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is. You missed the lesson on it as usual. Tracker ninja have a special role. Try come in class some time. When a rouge ninja breaks away from his village he carries all kinds of secrets with him. The secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them. That way the secrets of there people remain secrets", Sakura says.

"That's correct, I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza", He says.

Naruto runs in front of the masked guy.

Naruto looks angry.

Zero looks at Naruto.

"What is this! Who do you think you are!", Naruto yells.

"Did you hear me!", Naruto says.

"Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy", Kakashi says and Naruto looks at Kakashi.

"Huh, that's not the point did you see what he did just like that! Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster! And this kid who's no bigger then me. He brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. I mean, what does that make us! We're just fumbling around, we don't know anything! How can I except that!", Naruto yells.

"Well, even if you don't except it. Still, it did happen Naruto", Kakashi says bending down to Naruto's level. Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto's head.

"In this world there are kids who are younger than you and yet stronger then me", Kakashi says and Naruto looks away mad.

The masked guy disappears. He appears next to Zabuza's body. He picks Zabuza up.

"You're struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get in the wrong hands. Please excuse me, farewell", he says disappearing with Zabuza.

Kakashi puts his headband over his left eye again.

Naruto rubs to the spot they disappeared at.

"He's gone Naruto, let it go", Kakashi said.

Naruto falls to his knees and punches the ground.

" what are we doing here! We're nothing, I can't believe it!", Naruto yells still punching the ground.

Zero moves next to Naruto and grabs his arm.

"As ninja the things we counter are never easy. Dane you're anger, for the next enemy", Zero says letting go of Naruto's arm.

"We haven't completed our mission yet, we still have to get the beige builder to his bridge", Kakashi says.

"Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya. But you can rest at my house when we get to the village", Tazuna says.

"Alright! Lets get a move on!", Kakashi says starting to walk away but stops. Kakashi falls to the ground.

"So the sharingan is finally taking affect", Zero thinks.

Naruto moves to Kakashi's side

"Wait, what happened!", Sakura says running to Kakashi with Tazuna and sasuke at her side.

"Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei!", Naruro yells.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

There at Tazuna's house.

There all talking.

Inari then appears at the door way.

"Inari! Where were you?", Tazuna says.

"I'm home, grandpa", Inari says running to Tazuna and hugs him.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are ninja that escorted grandpa", Tsunami said.

"It's okay. Right, Inari?", Tazuna said.

"Mom, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato", Inari said.

"What did you say, you brat?! Listen up. I'm a super ninja and I'm going to be hokage! This Gato is no match against a real hero like me!", Naruto said.

"There's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas!", Inari says.

"What you say!", Naruto yells going towards Inari and Sakura stops him.

"Naruto calm down!", Sakura says.

"If you want to stay alive you should go back where you came from!", Inari says and Zero starts laughing drawing there attention.

"Gato is weak a pathetic, I could kill him easily", Zero said with his sharingan activated. Zero stands up and leaves the room.

"Sensei, why does Zero act like that?", Sakura says.

"... In the past he acted like you Naruto", Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Me?", Naruto said.

"What happened that changed him?", Sasuke said wanting to know.

"It happened when he lost his brother... I was on the same mission as him and he died... He blamed me ever since. But what really changed him was when he killed his best friend... He killed all the enemy ninjas brutally and showed them no mercy", Kakashi said saddly.

Sasuke's eyes widen remembering how to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Sasuke, he has felt greater pain than you", Kakashi said looking at sasuke and he looks at the ground.

"W-Why did he kill his best friend?!", Naruto said shocked.

"Because my friend grabbed my hand while I was holding a Kunai and stabbed himself", Zero said at the door shocking them. His sharingan looking at them all.

"Kakashi, don't tell them anymore about me", Zero said and leaves the room.

TIME SKIP DAYS LATER

Zero is sitting on a log surrounded by Gato's men. There all defeated.

"W-Who are you?", one of them said.

"Zero Uchiha, you're all weak", Zero said leaving and heading for the bridge.

TIME SKIP TO BRIDGE

Zero finally arrives and sees Kakashi's lightning blade go through Haku. He was protecting Zabuza. Haku grabs Kakashi's arm.

"Zabuza", Haku says holding onto Kakashi's arm tightly.

"So my future is all used up huh. Heheheheh, wrong again Kakashi", Zabuza said.

"That boy, he gave up his life to protect Zabuza", Zero thinks

"Well done Haku", Zabuza says grabbing his blade and planning on cutting through Haku.

"Kakashi sensei watch out!", Sakura yells.

"I new I'd found a treasure when I found you boy! You've not only given me my life but Kakashi's as well!", Zabuza yells and swings. But it was stopped by Zero holding his right arm with the blade.

Zero is glaring dangerously at Zabuza with the sharingan on.

Zero kicks Zabuza in the stomach and he skids away.

"Why you!", Zabuza says angrily.

Zero looks and sees Sasuke's body.

Zero's eyes change into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Another person from my clan was killed...", Zero said and Zabuza charges at him but with one punch Zabuza moves back. Zero then spins and kicks Zabuza in the face.

"I'll split you in half!", Zabuza yells charging again.  
Zabuza swings his sword but it passes through zero and Zero slashes across Zabuza's chest. Zero puts away his sword.

"You're not even worth killing. You're falling apart", Zero said.

"What did you say!", Zabuza says.

"You have no idea what real strength is", Kakashi said.

Zero holds to Kunai.

"I win zero says and stabs Zabuzas other arm making him drop his blade. Zero's eyes turn back to the sharingan.

"Now both of you're arms are useless. What now, you can't even make any hand signs", Zero said and both notice Gato.

"Did quite a job on you didn't they Zabuza. You look like yesterday's garbage. I must say I'm, disappointed", Gato says with thugs behind him.

"Why are you here and who are these thugs you brought with you?!", Zabuza says.

"Well you see there's been a slight change in plans. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge Zabuza", Gato says.

"What!", Zabuza says.

"That's right you're to expensive, so I've decided to take you off the pay role. Of course even these thugs I brought with me cost something so if you could manage slaughter a few of them before they take you down I'd appreciate it, think you can manage that, do you ninja of the mist. Hehe, look at you, you look as demonic as a wet kitten", Gato says and the thugs laugh.

"So you had more thugs, I thought I killed them all", Zero said making them stop laughing.

"What are you talking about?", Gato said.

"I killed a lot of your thugs back at you base. There's blood everywhere", Zero said.

"That red jonin vest, could he be", one of the thugs says but stops dismisses the thought.

"Well, well Zero and Kakashi, or would seem our fight has come to an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna's safe. We don't face to fight any more.

"Yeah I suppose you're right", Kakashi said and Gato walks to Haku's body.

"That reminds me, you little punk. You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm. I've been meaning to repay you for that", Gato says and kicks Haku in the face.

"I only wish he was alive to feel it", Gato says.

"Get away! Get away from him you scum!", Naruto yells charging but Zero stops him.

"Stop Naruto, think", Zero said.

"Well, what about you Zabuza! You gonna let him do that!", Naruto yells looking at Zabuza.

"Be quiet you fool. Haku's dead, what does it matter", Zabuza said.

"What! You mean you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog! You and Haku were together for years, doesn't that mean anything!", Naruto says.

"You don't understand the way of Shinobi. I merely used him just as Gato used me. Now it's over, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill yes that means something to me but the boy, nothing", Zabuza said.

"If you mean that, you're an even bigger rat than I thought!", Naruto says.

"Ok, that's enough, calm down, Naruto. He's not the enemy, not right now", Kakashi says with a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto knocks it away.

"Shut up! As far as I'm concern he's enemy number 1!", Naruto yells pointing at Zabuza.

"Why you, you ungrateful! After everything he did for you, Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him and he meant nothing to you nothing at all! While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him! And if I become stronger does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are", Naruto says and Zero looks the other way and thinks of Kaname and Obito.

"He threw his life away and for what! For you and your dream! You never let him have a dream of his own but he didn't care and you'd just toss him aside like he was nothing! A broken tool, man that's so wrong, so wrong!", Naruto yells.

"This boy", Zero thinks looking at Naruto.

"You talk to much", Zabuza says and Naruto looks up. Years begin hitting the ground in front if Zabuza.

"You're words cut deep, deeper then any blade", Zabuza says crying.

"While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always to soft and to kind. He felt pain and sorrow and now curse him I feel them to! And something else, I feel content this is the way it ends", Zabuza says taking off his bandages around his mouth with his teeth. Gato looks surprised.

"Well, cat got your tongue. Are you so surprised to discover that I'm human. Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard you try to escape that sine fact. We always fail, well at least I have failed. Boy, give me you're Kunai!", Zanuza says and Naruto takes out his Kunai.

"Here", Naruto says tossing the Kunai at Zabuza.

Zabuza catches it in his mouth and changed.

TIME SKIP

Zero looks and smiles seeing that sasuke is ok.

"Hey, you who!", one of the thugs said drawing there attention.

"Don't go getting to comfortable. This party ain't over yet. Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone. No way we're gonna leave hear empty handed. So we're just have to hit that village and see what they've got for us", they says and the others agree.

"Not good", Kakashi says kneeling in the ground.

"Come on Kakashi sensei you must have a jutsu that can take care this bunch of losers", Naruto said.

"Not right now I used to much of my charkra", Kakashi said.

"Get him boys!", one of then yells and they charge. There stopped by an arrow hitting the ground in front of them. They all turn.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about! Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us!", one if them says with Inari, Taunami and the villagers behind him. They all agree.

"Inari!", Naruto says.

"Heros usually show up at the last minute you know!", Inari said.

"They've all come, the whole village", Tazuna said with tears in his eyes.

The thugs are shocked.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Naruto yells and four Naruto's appear shocking them.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Zero yells and 40 Zero's appear shocking them more.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! KAKASHI STYLE!

Kakashi yells and 29 Kakashi's appear.

"Ok, still want to fight!", All the Kakashi clones say at the same time.

"No thanks!", One of the thugs says running away with the others to the boat not wanting to get the crap beaten out of him.

"Victory!", Inari yells and they cheer.

Zero then sees Kakashi holding Zabuza and walking towards Haku. It starts snowing.

"Impossible. Snowing at this time of year", the villagers say.

Kakashi puts Zabuza next to Haku.

"Thank you, Kakashi", Zabuza said and looks at Haku.

"You were always at my side. The least I can do is to be beside you at the end", Zabuza said and moves his left hand to Haku's face.

"I know it can not be but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could, join you there, Haku", Zabuza said and light begins shining down from openings in the clouds.

Zero deactivates the sharingan and looks at the sky.

Naruto is crying.

"He told me, where he came from it was always snowing, all the time", Naruto said.

"Of course, his spirit was as pure as the snow. You never know Zabuza, maybe you will join him there, who's to say", Kakashi said and looks to see Zero walking away.

TIME SKIP

Sumdown at the grave where they buried Zabuza and Haku.

"Is that really it Kakashi sensei. Is that the ninja, to use and be used by people like tools", Saukra says.

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. No point in wondering whether its right or wrong, it just is. It's the same in the village hidden in the leafs", Kakashi said.

"Well, if you ask me if that's what being a ninja's all about something out of whack. Is that why we go through all this training just to end up like them", Naruto said.

"What is the reason for that", Sasuke said.

"Well, it's a question without an answer and that is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid", Kakashi said.

"The one who can truly answer this question is the first hokage, Hashirama Senju", Zero said leaning against a tree.

"Ok!", Naruto says drawing there attention.

"I've just come to a decision. From now on I'm finding my own ninja way, a way that's straight and true and without any regrets! From now on I'm following the way of Naruto!", Naruto said and Zero smirks.

TIME SKIP

"We could have never finished the bridge without you. I can't tell you how much were going to miss", Tazuna said.

"You be careful", Tsunami said.

"Thank you for everything", Kakashi said.

"Now, now don't get all choked up. We'll come back and visit real soon", Naruto said.

"You swear you will", Inari said trying not to cry.

"Of course, you know Inari its all right to cry if you want there's nothing wrong with that, go for it", Naruto says trying not to cry.

"Who says I want to cry. Anyway if there's nothing wrong with it then why don't you cry", Inari said with years in his eyes.

"No you first!", Naruto says with tears in his eyes.

"Forget it!", Naruto says turning away.

Naruto and Inari are crying.

"I'm surrounded by idiots", Zero thinks.

They begin walking away.

"Kakashi, this mission doesn't change anything. I will never forgive you and I'm still holding myself back from trying to kill you", Zero said glaring darkly at Kakashi with his sharingan activated and Kakashi looks down sadly.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Zero is currently watching Naruto and his team talking to the sand trio. His sharingan is activated.

"This doesn't seem good. There's two Jinchuriki's", Zero thinks and sees a bird.

"So it's now?", Zero thinks and disappears.

TIME SKIP

"I called you all here for a reason. You should already know why from the people who are here, though", third hokage said.

"So it's that time of year already?", Kakashi said.

"You have already reported this to the other countries? I've already seen few in this village", Asume said.

"So? When is it?", Kurenai said

"One week from now", Third said.

"That's sudden", Zero said and third breaths out.

"I will make the Official announcement... Seven days from now, the first of July, we will begin the Chunin Exams", Third says and Zero smiles.

"Alright, it is time we chose our candidates for the chunin exams. To begin, will those in charge rookie genin a please step forward", third says and Kakashi, Kurenai and Asume step forward. Then Anko moves next to Zero and wrap her arms around Zero's left arm and she leans her head against Zero. Zero smiles.

"Kakashi, Kurenai and Asume. What do you say, are there any in your squads you recommend who are ready for the exams despite there inexperience. As you know, any genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically a legible for the exams. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready of course most genin require a much longer training period, at least twice that many missions. So Kakashi you begin", Third says.

"I lead squad seven, sasuke uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura haruno. I Kakashi hatake, recommend all three of these genin for the chunin exams", Kakashi said and Zero glares at Kakashi.

"Is he stupid, something doesn't seem right this year they shouldn't participate. That kid, I felt blood lust, wanting to kill", Zero thinks and looks at Anko.

"I need to take a walk", Zero said and leaves the building.

"Where are you going!", Anko yells behind Zero and she grabs Zero's right arm and leans close to Zero.

"You always like to get close to me every chance you get", Zero says smiling and Anko throws a glare at Zero while blushing.

"You don't like it?", Anko says and they stop walking. Zero right hand pushes Anko's chin up while smiling.

"Actually, I think it's adorable", Zero said smiling and they. Then Zero felt it and stopped. He looked around with a pissed off face.

"Zero, what's wrong?", Anko says.

"I thought I, sensed... Him", Zero said with his eyes turning into the sharingan.

"He wouldn't show up here, if he did you would take him down", Anko says.

"You're right, I heard that he lost against itachi uchiha. I'm stronger than itachi so he wouldn't dare try anything against me", Zero said.

TIME SKIP

Zero was scolded by the hokage for using his fire style move against Zabuza's water vortex justsu. Because of that he destroyed a lot of trees.

Zero is looking for Anko.

"Please tell me she didn't", Zero says and hears a crash.

Zero enters the place where Naruto and his team are doing the shunin exam part 1.

"Anko! I told you to please stop using that entrance! This is the 10 window you broke this month, including the hokages office!", Zero says and Anko blushes and rubs the back of her head with her hand and laughs a little.

"Oh sorry Zero, I forgot", Anko says and Zero sweat drops.

"Zero sensei, you know her?", Sakura says wanting to know.

"Yes, she's my wife", Zero says pointing at her. A lot of the ninja swear drop remembering her entrance.

Zero looks at the ninja who are still there and smiles. Then he looks at Ibiki.

"What's up scare face. So how are there 78 left?", Zero says and Ibiki's eye twitches hearing the scare face commit.

Ibiki looks at Naruto and so does Zero. Zero smiles.

"So the second part of the exam is gonna start", Zero says and Ibiki nods and then hands him the bill for the window. Zero hands Ibiki ryo.

NEXT DAY

"Whoa, nice place, what is it?", Naruto says and there all at the forest of death.

"This is the location did the second part of the exam. It's the 44th battle training zone. But Zero calls it, The Forest of Death. This is Zero's personal play ground", Anko says looking at Zero to her left and remembering all the times, Zero goes here and trained Snake Sage Mode.

"The forest of... Death?", Naruto says.

"This whole place freaks me out", Sakura says.

"It should they call it the forest of death, and soon enough your gonna find out why", Anko says.

"They call it the forest of death, and soon enough your gonna find out why. Do your worst, your not gonna scare me! I can handle anything!", Naruto yells mocking Anko which makes Zero glare at Naruto.

"So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy", Anko says and throws a Kunai at Naruto cutting his cheek.

Anko appears behind Naruto.

"You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you, usually leave there blood all over this forest", Anko says and licks Naruto's cheek then pulls out a Kunai. A guy with a long tongue that's holding Anko's Kunai appears.

"I was, just returning your knife", He says.

"Why thank you grass ninja", Anko says and they stare at each other.

"You know, I really only recommend you Stand this close behind me, if you wish me or my husband to kill you", Anko says and takes the Kunai from the tongue.

"My pardon, with a sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair. I'm afraid that I just became a little excited, I meant you no harm", He says.

"Like wise", Anko says and Zero appears next to Anko and holds her close to him.

"Anko don't start a fight", Zero says and Anko blushes and gives Zero a small glare.

"Hey, you do the same thing with Kakashi trying to kill him", Anko says.

"That's different", Zero says and they kiss.

"Hmmmmm, he has grown strong. Better keep away from him he's stronger then Itachi", Orochimaru thinks angrily seeing someone like Itachi again and looks at Sasuke Uchiha and smiles seeing his new vessel.

"Now before we begin this test. I have something to hand out to you all", Zero says taking out papers.

"Its just a standard Consent forum. Before the test, all of you are going have to read over this forum and then sign it", Zero says.

"What for?", Naruto said.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk, other wise it would be my responsibility to save your asses in the exam, hehehehehe. Now I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test, here pass these out", Zero says handing Naruto the forums.

"The first thing you need to know that this test will tax everyone of your survival skills. First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. The forty forth battle training zone has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is the locked tower located in the middle. It's in this area that you'll under go the survival test. The test consists of... ", Anko says.

"...anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls", Zero says.

"Both of them?", Sasuke says.

"Yes, you'll be fighting to get both, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. All together 26 teams will be taking part in this test, so half of those teams, will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team and that's what you'll be looking for", Anko said.

"Ok, so how do we pass the test?", Sasuke says.

"Your entire squad must bring both scrolls with the heaven and earth scroll to the tower", Zero says.

"That means that half of us will fail", Sakura says.

"No one said it would be easy. Oh and one more thing, the test has a time limit. You must finish with in five days", Anko says.

"Five days out there!", Ino yells.

"What are we supposed to do for food!", Choji says not believing this.

"Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you", Anko says.

"Year but, that's not all the forest has plenty of, there are man eating beasts and poisonous plants ok there", Kabuto says and Zero looks at him.

"That boy, I was told about those info cards by Ibiki. How dies he have that much information on those ninja?", Zero thinks.

"Completely surrounded by enemy's, there won't be time to rest while we have to keep a constant watch", Sasuke says.

"Right, this test also measures insurance behind event lines. This is destined to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge", Anko says and Shikimaru raises his hand.

"So um, lets say in the forest, can we quit?", Shikimaru says.

"Of course not you idiot, in the middle of a battle you can't say sorry I quit, well you could but probably it will get you killed", Zero says smiling and Anko chuckles a little.

"Oh great, this is gonna be a drag", Shikimaru says.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple, if all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member become incapacitated and can not continue. But most important, none of you absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower", Anko says.

"What happened of it opens by itself and you read it?", Naruto said.

"Let me out it to you this way young man, you. Don't. Want. To. Know", Anko says.

TIME SKIP

"Listen up! All the teams have gotten there scrolls so everybody go to your gate and wait there! When the gates open the test is on!", Anko says.

"One more thing, just don't die!", Zero yells.

TIME SKIP

Zero and Anko are against a tree making out when they hear a scream.

"Sounds like the fun has begun", Anko says and they continue kissing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

Zero and Anko are currently sleeping on top of the shed. Anko is on top of Zero with her head on his chest.

A ninja arrives. Zero and Anko wake up.

"What now!", Zero yells angrily.

"I'm sorry, but there's a problem", the ninja says.

"What sort of problem?", Anko said.

"Corpses, three of them. I think you'll want to see then, there's something strange about the", he says and Zero's eyes narrow.

TIME SKIP

"I went through the belongings and found there identification. Ninja from the hidden grass village, all three if them are registered for the chunin exams. They weren't just killed", Kotetsu said.

"All there faces, there gone", Anko says.

"Yeah, there's nothing where there faces used to be like they melted or something", Kotetsu said.

Zero smells the air and his eyes narrow.

"Snakes, so he's in the village", Zero thinks.

"Ok, I need photos what these three used to look like! Where are there pictures!", Anko said.

"Right here Mam", a ninja says showing her the pictures of them.

Zero's eyes widen remembering the snake guy with the long tongue.

"Crap", Zero said.

"We've got big trouble, ok get moving tell lord hokage exactly what's happened here and while your at it tell anbu black ops they better get a couple of convoys to the forest of death! Meanwhile me and Zero will head in after these guys now go!", Anko says.

"Right!", the three ninja says leaving. Anko holds her neck.

"Anko we must split up. Yell if you find him", Zero said.

TIME SKIP

Zero is currently running through the trees fast.

"Oh no!", Zero says feeling Anko's presence and Orochimaru's. Zero runs faster. Zero sees Anko holding her neck and in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru is walking away and his eyes widen.

"Hello again, Orochimaru", Zero said standing on a branch with his sharingan activated. Orochimaru looks at Zero.

"Ah, if it isn't my old stude-", Orochimaru is cut off by Zero.

"Cut the crap Snake asshole, I'm going to kill you", Zero said.

"Ehehehehe, you think you can kill me, I am your teacher after all", Orochimaru said.

"Are you still angry that Manda likes me better than you. So Orochimaru, I was right that you are a pedophile", Zero said and Orochimaru's eyes twitch. Both take out there swords. There swords connect and sparks fly.

"Im not holding back!", Zero says and chains come from the sword wrapping around Zero's arm. Zero swings sword and it over powers Orochimaru's sword making it fly out of Orchimaru's hands. Orochimaru begins dodging slashes coming from Zero. Orochimaru jumps back and grabs his sword.

"I'm disappointed Zero, I thought you were supposed to be the strongest Uchiha. I bet your brother and Kaname must be-", Orochimaru stops cold and Anko also feels it. Zero's charkra just went very cold. Orochimaru looks and sees that Zero is staring murderously at Orochimaru with the EMS activated.

"Not another word because I'll kill you now!", Zero said and a Dark Green skeleton forms around him making Orochimaru's eyes widen.

"Susanoo", Orochimaru says and dodges being hit by the Susanoo hand.

"Just die, you are weak", Zero said waving hand signs.

FIRE STYLE: FLAME DRAGON MONSTER!

Zero yells blowing fire and it turns into a Chinese dragon going at Orochimaru. Orochimaru moves quick and dodges it.

Orochimaru's head extends and goes for Zero planning on giving him the curse mark and he bites Zero. Orochimaru smiles but stops and sees Zero smiling.

"Boom", Zero said and Orochimaru's eyes widen. Zero blows up and Orochimaru's head comes out if the explosion going back to the body. Orochimaru stops seeing a sword at his neck and looks angrily at Zero's sharingan.

"You are weak, no wonder Itachi best you. You are no match for our eyes", Zero said and his EMS spins making Orochimaru's eyes widen. Five swords are stabbed into Orochimaru.

"Not again!", Orochimaru says and falls to one knee and looks angrily at Zero. He used genjutsu. Susanoo's hand grabs Orochimaru and lifts him in the air.

"Now time to kill you", Zero said with his sword to the side planning on cutting off his head.

"Rahhh!", Anko says in pain holding her neck.

"Anko!", Zero yells looking at Anko. Orochimaru opens his mouth and another Orochimaru comes out of it and begins trying to get away.

"Die!", Zero yells above Orochimaru about to slash him. Orochimaru waves hand sighs and Zero flys back from being pushed by a huge gust of wind. Zero looks and sees Orochimaru is gone.

"Damn it!", Zero yells angrily and punches the ground. Chains return back to the sword.

"Anko!", Zero yells running to Anko's side.

Zero picks Anko up bridal style and walks towards the edge of the forest.

TIME SKIP

"Why didn't you yell, thought you could take him on by yourself that's cute", Zero said wrapping Anko's hand up. Anko blushes and looks down.

"Oh shut up!", Anko says and Zero laughs. There in an open field with rocks and bushes.

They stop and look at a bush.

Three giant tigers show up. Zero walks forward towards the tigers.

"Zero! What are you doing!", Anko yells and is shocked what she sees next.

The tiger in front if Zero licks Zero's face and Zero laughs a little.

"Now, now, can you stop that", Zero said smiling and Anko has a dumbfounded expression.

"Eheheheh, these are the tigers I told you about that I helped raise since there mother died",Zero said.

"Zero you are one weird guy", Anko said signing.

"So there you guys are?", someone said and both look to see two Anbu black ops.

Both jump down from the trees.

"So what took you guys, I was about to play a game with Micheal, John and Zack", Zero said and they all sweat drop.

"You have them names?", Anko said and holds her neck in pain again and falls to her knees.

"Anko, are you alright?! What is it, that curse mark has appeared, but that means. Orochimaru", one of the anbu say kneeling down.

"What here? No!", the other said.

"Sorry guys but its true. I fought him and Orochimaru had to retreat. I used some of my charkra, when I used Flame Dragon Monster and used level two on my sword", Zero said picking Anko up bridal style again.

"Lets hurry, we're going to the tower, summon the hokage there and we'll explain everything", Zero said seriously. Both nod and they leave.

"We need to go now, sorry guys maybe another time", Zero says looking at the tigers. They nod and leave.

TIME SKIP AT TOWER

"This is a disaster but the exam must go on", Zero said sitting next to Anko on the couch. Two anbu are in front if them.

"Thank goodness you two are here, Zero, Anko! There is something I must tell you right away...", a ninja says entering the room.

"Now what?! We're right in the middle of something vital!", Anko yells.

"Observe!", he says holding a video tape. He puts it in and plays it. He points at the time.

"Right there... Notice the time and date stamp...", he says and Anko is shocked and Zero narrows his eyes.

"That looks like...", Anko said shocked.

"It is. It was shot from the interior of the tower... A mere hour and 37 minutes after the second exam began! The three ninja from the land of sand... Have already completed the second exam", he says.

"It's not possible", Anko said.

"In just 97 minutes... This is unprecedented! Unheard of! Those three have far exceeded the skills of mere genin junior ninja! They've beaten the previous record by over four hours!", he says.

"It's more than that...", Zero said looking at that boy with the mark on his head and Anko notices it to.

"... What do you mean?", he said and both Zero and Anko walk to a window.

"It's roughly 10 km from the gates where the students began :he exam to this tower... Their path filled with hazardous terrain, poison insects, savage beasts...and they've strolled through it like it was a day at the beach! Especially this brown boy with the tattoo...", Anko said.

"What about him...?", He says looking at the kid in the video.

"Don't you see it?", Anko said.

"Oh, I get it! That's amazing!", one if the anbu say finally noticing it.

"What are you going in about?", he says.

"Look at his clothes... His body...", Anko says and he finally notices it.

"Oh...!", he says.

"There's not a mark on him anywhere...and not so much as a smudge ok his clothes!", Zero said.

"This must have something to do with his innate talents! It's been a while since we've seen such a promising candidate. But he's got a nasty look in his eye...", the anbu said.

"So I am right, he is the holder of one tail", Zero says shocking then.

"He is?", Anko said.

"Yeah, Gaara of the desert. The son of the Kazekage and holder of Shukaku the one tailed demon. Don't tell anyone this, I must tell the hokage about this information", Zero said.

TIME SKIP

"So the one tailed host is in the exams. This may pose a problem", Hokage says and looks at Anko.

"Does the curse mark still hurt?", Hokage says.

"Much less...thanks to you my lord", Anko says.

"Meanwhile... This Orochimaru is one of the three great Sannin of the leaf village, is he not? He's a bingo book S-class renegade that even the black ops ninja couldn't handle, right? I'd even heard he was killed long ago...", Kotetsu said.

"... So why did he choose now, of all times to appear?", Izumo said.

"Probably he", Anko says.

"I think we can assume he has come for sasuke", Hokage says.

They hear a beep.

"Zero! Anko! It's confirmed, seven teams have passed the second exam... That's 21 applicants. I according with the by laws governing chunin exams, fit the first hike in five tears we'll be scheduling preliminary rounds for the third examination. The second examination is officially over", the ninja says.

"... In any case, we'll proceed with the examinations as planned... While keeping a close eye on Orochimaru's movements of course", Hokage says.

"I don't know if he went all out against me but he didn't use much ninjutsu against me. Both of us haven't fought each other all out. But he did get hit with my genjutsu", Zero said smiling and looks at the Hokage.

"I've been meaning to ask, who are you gonna name as fifth hokage?", Zero said and the hokage smiles at Zero.

"Huh? What is it?", Zero said.

"Well, once the time comes yo-", the hokage is cut off by Zero waving and shaking his head no.

"Hellllllll no! An uchiha as hokage you remember what happened to Madara Uchiha in the beginning and besides I'm not cut out for it", Zero said walking out of the room.

"Lord Hokage we're you actually thinking of naming him the next hokage", Anko says and the Hokage signs.

"He is the strongest one in the village and everyone admires and recognizes Zero. It was thanks to him that we saved a lot if people during the third great ninja war", Hokage says.

"He was the best Anbu captain we ever had. It was sad to see that he quite anbu", one of the anbu says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, NO FLAMING AND LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if there's a lot of time skips in this chapter. It's late and I wanted to get this done.

Chapter 10

Zero wakes up with a sleeping Anko on his chest. Both not wearing any clothes and tired from last nights... Activities.

"Anko its time to get up", Zero said.

"Come on I'm sore, just a little longer", Anko said tiredly.

"Your the one who wanted to do it and I complied", Zero said smiling and Anko throws a cute glare at Zero.

"Oh shut up already", Anko says looking at Zero. They kiss.

"So ready for round two?", Anko says smiling and so does Zero.

"Hello Zero are you in there?", Hokage says knocking on the door and opens it. The hokage falls back with a massive nose bleed.

"Holy crap, I think we killed the third hokage", Zero says putting on boxers while Anko covers herself with the sheets blushing not expecting the hokage to see what they'v been doing in the guest room.

"Lord hokage what happened?", an anbu says showing up with two others. They look at Zero and Anko.

"Lucky bastard", all three think and start dragging the hokage away.

"Lets get dressed", Zero said putting on his clothes as well as Anko.

Both get dressed and leave the room.

TIME SKIP

"Now lord hokage himself will explain about the third exam. Listen up and take every word he says to heart!", Anko says.

Sakura raises her hand.

"Yes Sakura?", Zero said.

"Why does the third hokage look like a lost a lot of blood?", Sakura says then Zero and Anko blush and the hokage looks down sadly.

"M-Maybe another time", Zero said sweating along with a blushing Anko.

"Moving on. The third examination is about to commence... But before I go into the specifics of how it will be conducted... Let me make one thing perfectly ckear! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam. Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?! To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of the shinobi... Be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! This series of so-called examinations is, in fact... A war-in-miniature between all of our allied lands. If you were to study our recent history and consult a map it would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is, in fact... A temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguous lands... Whose previous existence was one of continual strife... Constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle", The hokage says and Zero tunes out the hokage and looks at Naruto. He sees an image of Obito standing next to him making eyes widen. Zero shakes his head and he's gone.

"Wake me when Naruto fights", Zero said surprising Anko.

Zero walks to the wall and sits against it closing his eyes.

Zero starts seeing memories of Obito and Kaname both smiling then he sees himself standing next to Obito and Kaname. All three getting a picture together because it was there first mission together and it was a success. Obito is in the middle with his arms around Kaname and Zero. Obito is giving the peace sign. Zero is on the left while Kaname on the right. All three are smiling.

Zero is awoken by someone shaking him. He looks at Anko who has an annoyed look.

"I thought I would had to slap you awake", Anko says and Zero stands up and holds his head.

"You had another dream of the past didn't you", Anko says worriedly and Zero nods.

"It was the first mission me, Obito and Kaname took together.

TIME SKIP

Zero watches Naruto get knocked down and he's not getting up.

"This little guys gonna be out for a while, you can call the match", Kiba said smiling.

"Thought as much", Shikamaru said and Ino agrees.

"Yeah I thought kiba would have been to much for him, but that was fast", Ino said.

"Oh Naruto, that was embarrassing", Lee said.

"See, told you", Kurenai said looking at Kakashi who doesn't even bother replying.

"What was that? I blinked and it was over. That kids pitiful", Kankruo said and Gaara is just watching emotionless.

"Naruto!", Himata thinks worriedly.

Sakura looks at Kakashi who looks at her and smiles under his mask. Sakura smiles and turns back to the match.

Kiba turns shocked seeing Naruto get back up.

"What, no way!", Kiba says not believing what he's seeing.

"Don't ever, don't ever underestimate me!", Naruto yells surprising everyone except Zero who smiles proudly.

"Yeahhhhhhh!", Lee yells throwing his fist in the air cheering for Naruto.

"That kids come a long way", Shikamaru thinks smiling.

"Naruto!", Hinata thinks happily.

"That a boy Naruto!", Sakura yells.

"Yeah, yeah more tough talk. Look at yourself in the mirror, your a mess!", Kiba yells.

"Ha! I just wanted to see what you've got! Frankly you hit like an old lady! You have a better chance at winning if you sent that puppy fighting instead of you!", Naruto says smiling mocking Kiba.

"Your gonna regret that", Kiba says angered.

TIME SKIP

Naruto was knocked to the ground again and there's blood on his face now.

"Is this all I can do?! I have to get up!", Naruto thinks no Naruto is lying on his face.

"I will... I will hokage... I will...", Naruto says.

"How will you do that, by lying on your face? Eheheheh, I got news for ya! I'm gonna be hokage! Ahahahahahah!", Kiba yells.

"Kiba your am idiot", Zero says to himself gaining Anko's attention.

"What do you mean Zero?", Anko said and Zero smirks.

"Never get in between of so some who has a dream", Zero said.

"Naruto. GET UP! IF YOU DINT GET UP YOUR WEAK! IF YOU GIVE UO YOU'LL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE! NEVER GIVE UP, ISN'T THAT YOUR SHINOBI WAY!", Zero yells shocking Kakashi, Guy, Anko and the hokage.

"The only time I've seen this was when he was rooting Obito and Kaname on in the chunin exams", Anko thinks.

Naruto starts getting up and punches the ground.

"Thanks, Zero Sensei. I needed that...", Naruto says getting back up.

"Zero, I've never seen you yell like that? Why are you rooting for Naruto?", Anko says not getting it.

"That boy, he reminds me of Obito. The will of fire burns bright within him. He'll one day become a very strong ninja, he may even surpass the previous hokages", Zero says.

"On your feet Naruto!", Sakura yells.

"Sorry but, you can forget about being hokage. Because I'm, the top dog around here", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP

There are three Kiba's and Kiba punches the real Naruto.

"Naruto, what will you do?", Zero thinks.

The Naruto who transformed into kiba then transforms into Akamaru shocking them even Zero.

"Genius, I would have never thought of doing that?!", Zero thinks surprised and smirks.

"He's blooming wonderfully", Zero thinks smiling and Kiba punches akamaru thinking he's Naruto. Akamaru turns back into dog form shocking Kiba. Naruto jumps at Kiba and kicks him in the face.

"That's enough of this! Time to revel my new move!", Naruto yells charging to.

"Go for it!", Kiba yells running toward Naruto.

Kiba gets behind Naruto about to attack him and... Naruto farts. Zero does a face fault.

"Maybe, I should have not put so much hope in this boy after just one fight", Zero thinks.

"My nose it burns!", Kiba yells.

"Shadow clone jutsu!", Naruto yells making four clones and they surround Kiba.

"It's pay back time!", Naruto yells.

Kiba looks around.

One Naruto jumps towards him and punches him in the face.

Another Naruto jumps on the one that punches and flips in the air. All three Naruto!/ kick Kiba in the air.

"NA-RU-TO!", the three yell and Naruto kicks Kiba in the face sending him to the ground hard.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!", Naruto yells.

Naruto is breathing hard. The proctor goes to Kiba and checks him.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki", the proctor says and Zero starts walking away.

"Zero where are you going?", Anko says.

"I'm just found for a walk", Zero says and leaves the room.

"That boy... He has the same dream as Obito", Zero thinks with a stray tear going down his right eye and he wipes it away and keeps walking.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I put Naruto's name instead of Zero's in the ealier chapters, force of habit from doing Naruto fanfics.

Chapter 11

Zero is thinking about Naruto and how he grew up.

"We're...similar, we both didn't knew our parents", Zero thinks. he and Obito were adopted.

Zero is currently walking to the hidden waterfall village to do a peace treaty.

"He has the ability to change the hearts of people, could he be the reincarnation of... No that can't be...", Zero says with a sad smile and shakes his head.

FLASH BACK

Hinata is facing neji and she's frightened.

"That jester with putting your finger to your lips. I know it's a desperate attempt to surpress your riding panic, made all the more desperate because you know it's futile. It's all futile hinata, you are what you are, whether you admit it or not you already know-", Neji says but Naruto cuts him off.

"That does it!", Naruto yells and Zero looks at him with surprise.

Neji turns a little towards Naruto and Hinata looks up at Naruto with fear still on her face.

"Who have you the right to tell her what she can or can't be! Go on Hinata, show this guy he's wrong!", Naruto yells surprising Hinata.

Lee, Sakura and Kakashi are surprised by this sudden outburst. Kakashi smirks as well as Zero.

"Hinata, you just gonna stabs there and take that, do something your driving me crazy!", Naruto yells and Hinata looks down showing no emotion. Zero leans in closer with his eyes squinting.

Neji turns back to Hinata and is surprised. Hinata looks at Neji with clear determination on her face.

"Just an out burst stopped Hinata's fear", Zero says too Anko and drawing third hokages attention.

"Naruto has the ability to change people's hearts", Zero said surprising them. Zero is watching closely now with a small smile on his face.

"If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen", Neji says and Hinata begins using hand signs.

"Byakugan!", Hinata yells activating the Byakugan and gets in a taijutsu stance.

"Defend yourself, my brother", Hinata says not even wavering. Neji gets in a taijutsu stance.

"Very well then", Neji says.

FLASH BACK END

Zero is at the waterfall and sees a group of kids picking on a girl with mint color hair.

"Demon!", a kid yells with the others agreeing and start throwing rocks at the girl.

"Freak! Monster! Just die!", all the kids yell and the girl is on her knees protecting her head with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not a demon, I'm not a demon", Fu thinks and suddenly the rocks stop which makes her look up and her eyes widen in shock seeing a ninja protecting her.

"You ok", Zero said looking at Fu with a smile surprising her.

"Hey, do you know what she is?! She's a de-", the kid is cut off by Zero punching the kid in the face but not full force or he would have killed him. The kid slides and hits a tree.

The other kids look fearfully at Zero who has his sharingan activates.

"If you don't want to die, run away!", Zero says glaring at them and the kids run back into the waterfall scared.

Zero turns to Fu and goes on one knee and sticks out his hand to help Fu but she flinches.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", Zero said kindly and deactivates his sharingan.

Zero carries Fu on his back and starts to walk through the waterfall.

"Why are you doing this, we aren't even from the same village and besides... You will treat me like a monster once you find out what I carry", Fu says and Zero looks at her.

"You must be Fu, container of the seven tails, you aren't a demon and the tailed beast inside of you isn't a monster either. It's just misunderstood", Zero says calmly and Fu is shocked to the core never hearing this before.

INSIDE FU

Chomei is surprised never seeing a human say that there misunderstood.

"Who is he?", Chomei says to herself.

BACK TO ZERO

"Fu!", Shibuki says worriedly running to Fu with two other Jonins behind him. He stops seeing Zero and signs.

"So you must be Zero Uchiha, the one who came to sign the peace treaty", Shibuki says guessing right.

"Yes I am", Zero says with a small smile letting Fu down.

"You can go now", Zero says and Fu shakes her head surprising them. She holds Zero's hand and gets closer to him.

"Can I watch", Fu says surprising them more. Zero looks at her and smiles. Zero's right moves and touches Fu's head and ruffles her hair.

"Don't worry, I'll talk with you more after the meeting, but don't wander that far your still a kid", Zero says and Fu glares at Zero.

"I'm only 13!", Fu yells angrily with a light blush and Zero laughs a little.

"Well, in my book your still a kid", Zero says smiling. Shibuki and the others are shocked at this. Very few people don't see Fu as the demon that was sealed inside her.

"Maybe, just maybe", Shibuki thinks.

TIME SKIP AFTER PEACE TREATY

Zero is currently sitting next to Fu against a tree eating ramen. Shibuki is walking towards Zero making him stop eating.

"Zero, may I have a word with you", Shibuki says and Zero nods getting up and walks with Shibuki.

"It concerns Fu", Shibuki drawing Zero's complete attention.

"What is it?", Zero says and Shibuki takes a deep breath.

"Can you adopt Fu as your daughter", Shibuki says and Zero freezes. He's sealed with many hard things on his life but this is just not like those times. Zero actually faints.

10 MINUTES LATER

Zero wakes up on the ground and Shibuki, Fu and some medic ninja's are stacking over him.

"Is it true that you actually fainted?", one of the medic ninja's say and Zero's eye twitches and he blushes in embarrassment.

"If any of you say a thing about this, I will kill you", Zero said and stands up.

"So?", Shibuki says.

"W-", Zero stops and thinks. He's heard rumors of Fu not having any family and there were assassination attempts on Fu.

"Can we talk in private", Zero said and Shibuki nods.

INSIDE THE TREE WHERE THE HERO'S WATER IS MADE.

"Fine, I'll do it but once she leaves with me, she won't ever be apart of your village ever again", Zero says and Shibuki nods.

"Yes but the council may send assassination attempts on Fu", Shibuki says and then feels Zero's charkra turn cold and dark. Zero's sharingan is activated.

"I will annihilate anyone of those ninja's who attack Fu. Just because she holds a tailed beast doesn't make her a demon, its what you do that makes you a demon", Zero said and Shibuki nods.

"She doesn't have any family I heard", Zero said and Shibuki looks away saddened.

"Yes, her parents abandoned her when seven tails was sealed inside of her, so please I beg you, please protect her", Shibuki says now bowing on the ground and Zero smirks.

"Don't worry, me and Anko always wanted a daughter", Zero says laughing a a little and rubbing the back of his head surprising Shibuki.

"So when can I take her", Zero said and hears a knock. Fu opens the door.

"You called for me?", Fu says not knowing what's happening.

Zero stands up.

"Shibuki asked me if you would like to cone with me back to my village and be apart of mr family", Zero says and is surprised seeing Fu have tears in her eyes.

"Uhhhhh-", Zero stops from Fu jumping at him hugging Zero while crying in his chest

"Dad! I have a dad!", Fu yells happily and Shibuki wipes a tear from his eye never seeing Fun this happy before.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


End file.
